world_of_tanksfandomcom-20200222-history
M2
The M2 is a British tier 2 light tank. American light tank. The M2A4 variant, manufactured from 1940 through 1942, was supplied to the U.K. under Lend-Lease. A total of four vehicles of this variant were supplied to the U.K. in the fall of 1941. The M2 is the British Lend Lease version of the American M2 Light Tank. It only differs in gun selection, outer appearence and some stats. It doesn't have the 20mm Hispano Suiza Birkigt Gun like the American version. The M2 leads to the Stuart I-IV. Player Opinion Pros and Cons Pros: * Good acceleration and top speed * Good view range * High ammunition capacity * Decent gun choice * Decent armour for tier II, angling it correctly is a must Cons: * Poor accuracy on all guns * Poor turning properties * Fairly tall for a light tank * Bad gun depression Performance In its stock configuration, it is initially armed with the weakest gun in the entire game. While an excellent machine gun in real life, the .50 calibre M2 Browning machine gun is at best described as an amusing novelty in World of Tanks. But still, it can perform quite well if you know the tanks' weaknesses. Later the gun can be upgraded again with a powerful 37mm gun that hits very hard for its tier, considering its short reload time. With the upgraded turret, this tank has 25mm of armour on all sides, both on the hull, and on the turret (the front has slightly better slope). As a result, you don't have to worry much about keeping your front facing your enemy with this tank. However, don't get too used to it since on most tanks facing matters a great deal. With the high powered radio, great view range for a tier 2 tank, small size, quick speed and good manoeuvrability (especially with a trained crew) this tank makes a great scout regardless of tier - and is very underestimated by many higher tier players. A good tip is using this for tank companies - being a tier 2 tank, it has a very small match weight, but is still very useful as a scout and arty killer(although its guns might have issues penetrating even artillery). For example, one could bring (theoretically) THIRTY of these tanks in a medium tank company, although the feasibility of this is questionable. The BT-2 light tank serves a similar purpose to this tank, but the M2 has higher view/signal range, more armour (marginal in anything but its own tier), similar firepower, and unfortunately less speed, manoeuvrability and acceleration. Similarly, the much loved premium T2 LT compares in much of the same ways; less signal/view range, less armour, similar firepower and higher speed and acceleration. The use of these tanks in higher tier battles can all be surprisingly effective. Early Research * Both the engine and the turret are good places to begin researching. * Go from there. Historical Info The M2 Light Tank was an American pre-World War II light tank that saw combat with the US Marine Corps 1st Tank Battalion on Guadalcanal in 1942 during World War II. Its service with the 1st Tank Battalion during the Pacific War was its only US combat use during the war; however, it is believed that M2A4s served in Burma and India with the British 7th Hussars and 2nd Royal Tank Regiment during their engagements with the IJA 14th Tank Regiment. The M2A4 was the immediate predecessor of the M3 Stuart light tank. History of Development The Light Tank M2 was developed in 1935 by the Rock Island arsenal as an infantry tank for the US Army. It was inspired by the well-known Vickers 6-ton. Its main armament was one .50 calibre M2 Browning machine gun in a small one-man turret, of which only 10 were made. The US Infantry Branch then decided to switch to a twin turret configuration, with a .30 calibre machine gun in the second turret. These two turret tanks was given the nickname “Mae west“ by the troops, after the popular busty film-star. The twin-turret layout was inefficient, but was a common feature of 1930s light tanks derived from the Vickers, such as the Soviet T-26 and Polish 7TP. From the events in the Spanish Civil War, the US Army drew the conclusion that tanks had to be better armed and protected. By 1940 the twin machine gun turrets were replaced by one larger turret with a 37 mm gun, and armour was increased to 25 mm. Other upgrades included improved suspension, improved transmission, and better engine cooling. The fall of France affected the progress on the US tank program. In July 1940, work began on a new light tank based on the M2. Stronger armour and a longer tank hull finally led to the M3 Stuart. The importance of the M2 lies in its basis for the M3, which exploited the high speed and reliability of the mechanical parts based on the M2 program. Deployment In December 1941, the M2A1, M2A2, and M2A3 variants were only used for training. A small number of the M2A4 variant took part in the Battle of Guadalcanal while assigned to the US Marine Corps 1st Tank Battalion, and remained in service in some areas of the Pacific until 1943. Great Britain ordered 100 M2A4 tanks in the spring of 1941 . After 36 was delivered, the order was withdrawn in favor of the improved M3 Stuart. There is evidence that indicates these 36 M2A4s ended up as part of the British Army's 7th Hussars and 2nd Royal Tank Regiment, fighting in the India and Burma campaigns against the Japanese 14th Tank Regiment. Variants M2A1 (1935) - .50 MG in a single turret. 10 units were produced. M2A2 (1935) - Twin turrets. Dubbed "Mae West". 239 units produced. M2A3 (1938) - Twin turrets, Thicker armor, improved suspension. 72 units produced. M2A4 (1940) - Single turret with 37mm gun, thicker armor. 375 units produced. Category:Tanks